gleedofandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Fabray
'''Quinn Fabray' is a character on SIMGM Gleedo. She is based on the Glee character of the same name, and is played by Dianna Simgron, the Sim equivalent of Dianna Agron. She is a student of William McKinley High School and member of both the New Directions and the cheerleading squad Cheerios. Biography Season One From the Top Quinn discusses with Sue how she wants to rejoin the Cheerios, but she doesn’t want her back. Quinn tries to convince her by saying that the team needs her leadership and Santana doesn’t have what it takes. In the girl’s restroom, Puck enters to talk to Quinn because she has been avoiding him. He wants to talk about the situation from last year, specifically their daughter Beth, but Quinn says she moved on in her life and suggests him to do the same. He thinks Quinn rejoined the Cheerios to forget and avoid the truth, their daughter. Quinn, at the mention of Beth, asks him to never talk to her again. During Cheerios practice. Santana arrives running late because she had to talk to her teacher. Sue says that the delay is unacceptable, but when Santana promises it to never happen again, Quinn stays that it shouldn’t happen in the first place and being late doesn’t look well on a captain since it shows irresponsibility. Sue agrees with Quinn and as a punishment for Santana, she puts Quinn in charge for that day. At Mercedes’s home, Quinn is packing her stuff in her room. Mercedes enters the room and tells her that Puck called and she told him the same thing she always says to him because Quinn asked for it. She encourages Quinn to talk to him, but she can’t because Puck reminds her too much of Beth. Quinn is happy because she’s ready to get her life back, starting with returning home to her mother. She thanks Mercedes for all the support and tells her that if she ever needs a place to stay, she can call and stay with her again. Quinn starts to remember her tough summer. She suffered from postpartum depression caused by her unwanted pregnancy and then giving away her baby, Beth. She then states that she indeed rejoined the Cheerios to forget everything about last year, get back her status and move on. But while waling down the hall, Rachel wants to talk to her, much to Quinn’s misfortune. Rachel apologizes for everything that happened last year and asks her to be friends. Quinn strongly declines the offer to be friends because Rachel made her suffer and thinks she only wants to be friend with her in order to “clean her conscience”. She then warns Rachel to stay away of her and her personal matters, especially when Rachel mentions Puck. Secrets In the halls, Rachel then reveals her “Faberry Friendship Plan” (a plan on how to befriend Quinn) to Finn and explains how phase one was the hardest because of the animosity. He's not sure about the plan and tells her to just apologize to Quinn, but Rachel is sure that her plan is foolproof. When she sees Quinn, she tries to continue with the plan, but Quinn is not interested on being friends with her, and rejects her. At the next day, in the choir room, Rachel is giving vocal lessons to Quinn. While Rachel thinks the vocal exercises are essentials, Quinn is getting frusterated. She says she doesn't want to be partnered with Rachel because she’s very annoying. They end up arguing about Barbra Streisand’s songs by very different points of view. Again in the choir room, Rachel and Quinn perform their duet “Secret”, being dedicated to Finn by Rachel because she knows he would never keep a secret from her. At the Lima Bean, Brittany is in the line waiting while Santana stares at her. Quinn tells Santana that she knows that she and Brittany are in love. Santana refuses that she’s lesbian and then leaves very upset. Brittany then appears with her coffee but Santana’s already gone. By the end of the episode, at Rachel’s, she’s checking the comments of her last video. One of the comments is from Quinn, “Not bad, Berry”, which makes her happy. Green Eyed Monster In a classroom, while the teacher is sleeping, Quinn and Mercedes are talking also about Rachel. Then, the teacher, now wide awake, introduces a new student, Anthony. He sits near Mercedes and Quinn, making Mercedes blush, they seem to like each other. During Carl's housewarming party, Puck goes with Quinn trying to flirt, but she’s not interested at all, even knowing that he used baby oil because of his sensitive skin. Later, she, Mercedes and Tina are talking gossip. They talk about how Mercedes likes Anthony, but she tells them that she hardly knows the guy. She later performs "Lovefool" along with the New Directions. In Sue’s office, she’s worried that Santana recent attitude is risking the National championship so as of that day, her position as captain is on risk, something that Quinn overhears from outside of the office. Songs Duets: Sec67.png|Secret (Rachel) Secrets|link=Secret ;Solos (in a Group Number) Trivia *Stayed with Mercedes Jones and her family durring the summer between sophomore and Junior year. *Suffers from postpartum depression. No one know except Mercedes and her family, and her own mother. Quotes Gallery Top25.png Top40.png Top48.png Top84.png Top89.png Top91.png Top92.png Top94.png Top95.png Top98.png Sec19.png Sec31.png Sec45.png Sec65.png Green27.png Green33.png Green69.png Green76.png Green90.png Green95.png Green99.png Rock11.png Rock21.png Rock41.png Rock58.png